Liquid crystal display devices ranging from a large display device such as a television receiver to a small display device such as a mobile phone have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, in view of increase in concern about global environment and improvement in convenience of mobile equipment, development of liquid crystal display devices with low power consumption has attracted attention.
In Non-Patent Document 1, is disclosed a structure of a liquid crystal display device where refresh rates differ between the mode of moving image display and the mode of still image display for reducing power consumed by the liquid crystal display device.
In Non-Patent Document 2, is disclosed a structure of a transflective liquid crystal display device where a color image is displayed using transmitted light and a monochrome image is displayed using reflected light for reducing power consumed by the liquid crystal display device.